monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Countjoe1
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Hm.. Blog It seems you double-posted Round 3 of your Art Competition. You're an admin here, correct? If so, you can use your almighty deleting powers. (Oh, and "Ohai Thar", Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki). Pink Fatalis 11:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that means you're an admin. Just click on the little upside-down triangle (I think it's supposed to be a "down" arrow) next to the "Edit" button, and it'll give you the option to delete. Pink Fatalis 11:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't seem to be there, but that could just be Wikia being screwy. It may appear in a while, give it time. Pink Fatalis 11:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) A request Hey, are you still doing requests? If you are, I would like you to do a revamp of a monster I created. If you can do it please leave a message on my talk page and I'll get you a picture. Thanks. (Rikimaru2321, apparently my account is blocked). question LUDACHRIS: when you say 5:pm do you mean in american time or european time? Request Here is the picture. I would just like to point out some things first, because it might not be obvious with my drawing: *The horns are supposed to look like Diablos horns, but curve upwards more at the end. *There are two horn things on its jaw, one on either side. *the wings are supposed to be smallish Thanks rikimaru 23:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 idea from Jesse Hey! I was wondering. You checking our skills as artist, so thought and thought about it and I came up with a few ideas. *Turning a monster or creature from a completely different series into monster hunter armor, or turn it into monster hunter monster. *Make a chaseing or attacking momment from monster hunter. *Drawing our monster doing it's signature attack. *Draw our monster into a robot... not sure about that one... *Drawing our monsters into humanoid figures... not sure about that one either... Not many ideas, but it's something. ludachris deviant hey countjoe, sorry to bother you but should i upload stuff on deviant art? is there a club for the fanon or has it not been made yet? sorry to bother you ludachris Re: Request Delay Yeah, thats fine. It doesn't really matter if it takes you a while to do it or anything. rikimaru 23:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The big idea. Well, at first I want to tell you: taht's brave and innovative! I mean, this Wiki was made in order to have fanfics and clan blogs, but you gave it a sence to be called a Wikia actually. That is cool. Ok, while we are debating on your blog called TBI: Debate (Heh, the abbreviation reminded me of Men In Black), I think it is the time to make a separate blog called simply The Big Idea. (now this reminds me of Xavier's "The Dream" from X-Men). It would hold the Information about the process, I mean like that: 1.Areas: blah-blah-blah. 2.Monsters: A.Minions: blah-blah-blah. B.Bosses: B.1:Regular: blah-blah-blah. B.2:Flagship: blah-blah-blah. B.3:Unique: blah-blah-blah. And so on. (By the "blah-blah-blah" I mean some information, I don't mean it is stupid or something. If I thought it being stupid I would participate in the debate at all) So, what do you think? Is the blog worth starting, or it is still too early? Please, tell me what you think. P.S. My next question is not related with the Wikia at all, it's simply personal interest: hava you ever heard of Mary Hare Grammar school (may mistake, don't remember the full name, but that's Mary Hare School for sure) or Cheam Grammar school? Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 21:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The answer. Err, that can sound weird. That's where I go in July, and I thought like that: "Hmmm, Countjoe1 is from the UK... Maybe I'll pay him a visit! ^_^". But that's not so important. And by the Unique monsters I mean guys like Akantor and Ukanlos. They are unique because there are no more guys like them! I mean, they are ancient, these guys gave birth to all pseudowiverns, and they cannot fly, although they are considered pseudowyverns. Unique, right? Anyway, you aim high, and the project you want to make is as awesome as.. hmm... World of Warcraft! (I never played it, but it seems it is extremely popular, and that's why it is great) I'll help as I can. Yeah. Oh, and check my blog with the herbivores, I want to know your opinion. Boris Kazakov 21:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) A sort of a request, I think... I do not want to put it up straight like: 'Dude, draw me a bird'. I actually do not want to put it up so straight at all, but I decided to write to you with my idea, because the Big Idea blog is abandoned with readers and discussors for some reason. So, that's what I thought: Tri gave us a completely new type of monsters: leviathans. Maybe, we could make birds? There even are birds in original MH: forest'n hills, area 6, when you climb up, if you put your camera to make it watch in the sky, you can see birds. They are simply a part of a background, but I would like to make a separte monster out of them. But this Idea may fail, since there are bird wyverns, and birds are pretty the same as these wyverns... So, what do you think? If you have an idea of a design, you could post it in here and I would adore it. Really, you draw very good. Boris Kazakov 06:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The pic on the frontpage Sorry for spamming the messages, but don't you think that when there's enough monsters created by us, we should create the same pic as the one on the original wikia. What do you think? orginization if you go to template:monsters onthe other wikia you should be able to copy/paste the stuff to make the box. i'd do it but im stuck on my wii atm... fanon game pages if you're serious about it, i can make pages with the game components linked by a version of those things on the bottom of the monster pages THIS WEEK ONLY... ill do the template after you tell me the categories though... please respond. Abhi09 13:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) there might be a slight delay, but the template will be done in 3 hours. ill get the source codes then (im on my wii cuz my stupid computer wont work) 14:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) That^ was me. Wikia logged me out... okay so, source codes for everything can be found here: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diablos&action=edit you can track/ add my processs on the template here: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fanon_Game_Test Abhi09 14:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) (Apart from the monster e thing the template is done and ready to have links...